Hi Boo
by DisneyKd4
Summary: This is for whom this is from- yes not dramione but it is disney/pixar Idk which so its ok :/ Its more than 30 years after Boo left, and old and alone Sully has just now put her door and card back together. This is a story of how Kitty and Boo reunite. Warning, you will cried because I did when i wrote it.:\\


There.

It was done. 34 years later and I was finally done.

I lift myself out of the worn down, cut up chair and grab the door from its seat of 30 years. I walk out the door and get in the now old fashion red sports car. Mike had given it to me in his will, sometimes I think it's a joke. Now that I don't walk many places anymore though it actually can be used.

Mike. He would have wanted to join me, no matter how many times he said that the girl was annoying, no matter how many times he'd stay up late with me and say it was pointless. He would have wanted to see her again too.

I make my way to the new and improved Monsters Incorporated and walk in with my key. I owned the place by myself now, but even with the large amounts of money I have I still live in the same old apartment, have the same old cereal, and do things old monsters do. The doors open with a slight squeak, and I make a mental note to tell the new guy to fix it. I drop the door suddenly as I lose my grip and bend down to get it. Several cracks are heard from my knee and back, but I ignore them and make my way to the front desk. Not to chit-chat seeing that no one was here except me, but to write a note. I didn't know if I was coming back at all.

The note was just a reminder about the doors.

Continuing on my way, I smile at the memories the place held for me. Not only the ones filled with a little pigtail girl, but also the ones where Mike and I made our way to becoming top scares. Starting from the mail room and up. I was coming up to the scare-laugh floor, when I propped the door against the wall and did a double take as I ran to the display Mike put up a couple of years ago. Nothing was said under the glass encasements except

"_To Boo, From Mike Wazowski, and your Kitty."_

Inside was her disguise. Mike had found it a few years after the incident in a back hallway. He figured he must have dropped it once everyone realized I had her.

I smash the glass with one strong punch and take out the costume. There is a scratch under my blue, white, and purple fur but I don't take much notice to it seeing as i have had worse. Walking back to the floor I realize I probably should have waited till another night where I had more sleep. I pick up the door because I'm done with waiting. I waited too long already.

I walk to the middle of the room and position the door on the stand. The card to the door was destroyed the same day the door was, but it hadn't took long to put together a little thing like that. If I was young now, and still had the skills I do, I might not have stuck with this job so long and instead built a house and lived off my own energy.

The light at the top turns red and I begin feeling anxious. What if she didn't recognize me? Or forgot me? Not letting myself turn back, I swipe the card and clutch the door knob. The lights are off in the room but there is enough light from the moon to allow me to shuffle towards the bed.

The room is equally messy as it was when she was showing me her toys, if not more. The furniture was slightly messed up, with a new desk in the corner and a much smaller drawing pad to the side. It was still painted purple, and had all kinds of drawings put up on the walls.

I noticed all of this in passing as I came up to the bed and looked down at the little girl sleeping. I suck in my breath as I realize it is not her. The sound of my sigh moves her slightly so I hurry to the door. I don't make it though.

I'm old and haven't moved this much in a long time so it shouldn't surprise me that I slipped on a toy train and fall to the ground with a (too) loud thud. I grab things near me, aware that the girl is moving around in her bed, to get up. Then I hear the small girl make a loud gasp and I know it's all over. After a full year of being watched so I didn't do anything stupid, like come here, and having Mike and I have to rebuild the foundation, I ruin it by being and old monster.

The girl does not scream though, instead I see her get up and run out the door. I slouch down against the floor board and feel extra dizzy. I can't see much around me by the time the girl has brought her mother into the room. The woman lets go of the little girl's hand and covers her mouth as she gasps. All fear drains out of me as I see recognition in her eyes. She slowly makes her way over to me and I futilely try to get up again. When she sees this she runs towards me and pulls my head into her lap.

Staring down at me with tears in her eyes, she manages a smile. "Kitty?" She whispers, a sob growing in the back of her throat.

I take a deep breath and smile at her, she grew up to be beautiful. Everything around me is going dark and hazy but I can still see her and the tears streaming down her face as she realizes whats happening when I do.

"Hi Boo, I missed you." I whisper, taking another deep breath just so I can keep my eyes open for a few seconds longer.

Boo shocks on her sob and lowers her head, tear dripping on my furry face now too. "I missed you too Kitty."

Then everything goes black.


End file.
